vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Koishi Komeiji
Summary Koishi Komeiji (古明地 こいし) is Satori Komeiji's younger sister. To escape the fear and hatred which other beings feel towards the satori species, she attempted to destroy her mind-reading ability by closing her Third Eye. However, this had the side effect of sealing away her own conscious mind, causing her to lose all thoughts and motives; she could no longer be hated, but neither could she be loved, or even remembered by people who saw her. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-C. Likely higher. Name: Koishi Komeiji Origin: Touhou Project Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Satori Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed and durability, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, immune to mind manipulation and reading (as she doesn't have a mind), can only be detected if she allows it, Danmaku Attack Potency: At least Island level. Likely higher (Should be far superior to Cirno. Stronger than her sister). Speed: Relativistic with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least Island level. Likely higher. Stamina: Superhuman Range: Many meters with projectiles. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable. Intelligence: Unknown. Supposedly lacks both a personality and a mind. Weaknesses: None notable. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Taking actions unconsciously:' As all of Koishi's actions are controlled by her subconscious. Due to this, she cannot be detected even when standing in plain sight, as she has closed her mind, or Third Eye. Her mind cannot be read by her older sister, as she technically has no mind to read. Even those who Koishi does communicate with will inevitably completely forget about her once she's left, unless they already knew of her as Satori's sister. Some children are immune to this, as their minds are still developing, but they would eventually forget Koishi once they mature, anyways. '- Manipulation of the subconscious:' Koishi can manipulate the subconscious of others, allowing her to make them see anything she desires and force them to confront the weakness in their own hearts. Skill Cards: *'Catch and Rose:' She wants to catch hold of the opponent in front of her, and unable to repress that feeling, her hands shoot out. When she finds an opponent nearby, she tries to catch them, and if she's successful, she deals damage and blows them away. *'Conditioned Teleport:' An intimidating move where Koishi sneaks up to her opponent as her consciousness reaches them, and hits them with a surprise attack. *'Fidgety Snatcher:' A move where she reflexively lunges at an opponent who's above her or close by. Enemy attacks are negated the instant she performs this move, so it becomes a powerful counterattack that flies at them from outside their consciousness. *'Growing Pain:' A move where her consciousness, reflexively directed outward, approaches the opponent like a rose vine. It's not an attack that she uses intentionally, but one that occurs when she remembers it in the corner of her mind. *'Reflex Radar:' Her mind stirs, wanting to know more about her adversary, and becomes a tracing thought wave that searches for the opponent. The thought wave tracks down the opponent as if blocking their escape routes, and when it finds a target, it links with Koishi's attack motion. *'Stinging Mind:' Koishi covers the surrounding area in rose mines, but promptly forgets about their presence. Due to her influence, the opponent, too, becomes unable to recognize any of the mines besides those nearby. The mines themselves are harmless, but as soon as Koishi feels like it, they get detonated and attack. *'Unanswered Love:' Koishi runs forward as if dancing, tracing out a heart shape. Spell Cards: *'"Brambly Rose Garden":' Koishi drags her opponent into a sea of rose danmaku, and captures them. The rose danmaku can't be guarded against, and if the opponent touches it, they'll be slowly pulled in, so if they're a certain distance away they'll be dragged in with no questions asked. *'Dream Sign "Ancestors are Watching You":' Six shadowy figures attack, their gazes locked on the opponent. *'Instinct "Release of the Id":' She opens up her mind as much as possible. She scatters her attack over her entire surroundings as her emotions take her, and due to the aftershock from those emotions, the opponent unconsciously distances themselves. *'Suppression "Super-Ego":' She suppresses her mind as much as possible. The aftershock from it deals damage in the area around Koishi, and due to her influence, the opponent unconsciously gets closer to her. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Touhou Project Category:Energy Users Category:Female Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 6